


I need help finding a story!!

by jayjaden99



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaden99/pseuds/jayjaden99
Summary: All I can remember is that Buck takes Christopher to the mall or the aquarium and there is an explosion...
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	I need help finding a story!!

All I can remember is that Buck takes Christopher to the mall or the aquarium and there is an explosion...


End file.
